Are You Happy Now?
by furuba14
Summary: Shgure and Akito are happily married, but when Kikyo comes back into the picture Shigure is torn between the two.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Are you Happy Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Now, don't just walk away

Pretending everything's okay

And you don't care about me

Michelle Branch

It's been ten years and I can still feel his hands on my body.

I try to forget that I had ever met him, because a part of me doesn't want to remeber what it felt liked to be loved by

him, but then there's another part of me that wants to hold on to those memories as long as I can.

I'm in my neighborhood's local grocery store where I'm supposed to buy food and decorations for my wedding to my fiancé but

I can't seem to concentrate. Instead I'm going through the motions, looking for anything that looks appealing or edible.

Suddenly Kikyo's shopping cart collided with another cart, the metal loudly banging against each other.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was-''Kikyo stopped in the middle of her sentence when she raised her head up and realized

whom she was speaking to. It was Shigure Sohma, smiling that mischievous smile she couldn't resist and staring at her with those

dark brown eyes that she felt as though she would drown in if she peered further into their depths.

''It's all right, Kikyo, It's not that important. Anyway it's been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it?'' He said with

a thoughtful look on his face.

''Yeah, it's been ten years. How are you? How's Akito?'' She asked with a look of hatred as she uttered Akito's name.

''She's fine. Actually she's more than fine. We've recently gotten married.'' Shigure replied in a calm but lighthearted voice.

The moment she heard those words, Kikyo became silent with anger and felt more betrayed than ever. She felt as though their relationship

had been a lie to be replaced by his true love for Akito.

''That's why you broke up with me, wasn't it? So you could make her happy?' 'Kikyo said angrily, her voice threatening to rise.

''I did it for you. You wouldn't have been happy with me, not with the curse and with Akito wanting you dead.'' Shigure replied, his voice

becoming less lighthearted and more serious.

''If you loved me, you would be with me. Are you happy now? You don't have to answer because I already know. Goodbye Shigure.''

Kikyo said coldly as she walked up to the shopping line to pay for her groceries, with one quick glance at Shigure before turning away completely.

Shigure stood there for a few minutes, unable to say anything. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say or how he felt.

Notes: Well, how was it? Do you think I made Shigure OOC? Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Also, if you have no idea who Kikyo is, I recommend reading my OVA series.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 **Are You Happy Now?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did I would be very rich and happy.

Notes: The song I chose for this chapter was ''Broken'' by Seether and Amy Lee. I thought it would be perfect for their relationship and the tone of this chapter. I'll try to include other members of the Sohma family but there won't be many because they need to have a good and important relationship with Shigure. So for Kyo fans out there, he might not be in this story. Sorry! Enjoy my latest work! P.S. flashbacks are in italics.

Chapter Two: Broken

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_I keep your photograph not knowing it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Seether feat. Amy Lee

_Shigure and Kikyo were at the vacation house, where they managed to sneak out so they could be together without interference. They were kissing on top of one of the beds, each kiss growing more intense and passionate. Finally they broke apart to breathe while Shigure proceeded to take off her shirt until Kikyo stopped him. ''No, no wait. We shouldn't do this.'' She said as she got off the bed and stood up. _

''_Why not, what's wrong? We're alone, no one knows that we're here except us. '' Shigure said with a mischievous smile and a glint of lust in his eyes. _

''_I know. It's perfect, but what if something goes wrong and you turn into a dog?'' Kikyo said in an unsure voice. _

''_Is that what you're afraid of? We only turn into the zodiac animals when we hug the opposite sex or bump into them. As far as I know, sex doesn't necessarily involve hugging.'' Shigure said, almost laughing at the thought. _

''_You're right. Nothing will happen, but I'm still nervous though.'' Kikyo said with a relieved look on her face._

''_Don't be nervous, it'll be wonderful, because you are.'' Shigure said reassuringly. Then he kissed her once more and slowly undressed her. Kikyo let him take her away, letting go of all her resistance._

''Shigure? Wake up!'' Hatori shouted as he roughly shook his sleeping form. After a few minutes, Shigure finally awoke. ''Good morning, Hari. Why do you always have to ruin my dreams?'' Shigure said with a pouting look on his face. ''Akito insisted that I wake you up.'' Hatori explained. ''Oh, she's awake already?'' said Shigure.

''Yes I am.'' Akito said as she stepped out of the dark living room and into their bedroom. She smiled sweetly at Shigure, a smile he only got a chance to see.

''Hello, Akito. You know that you're very beautiful right?'' Shigure said as he held her in her arms.

''Only because I'm so in love.'' Akito replied as they kissed. Little did Akito know that Kikyo was watching them from the window, with tears in her eyes. Shigure's eyes widened as he broke apart from Akito to see Kikyo. They stared at each other, before Kikyo angrily stormed off. Akito looked out the window to see a very familiar looking woman.

''Shigure, what's wrong? Who was that woman?'' Akito asked, her voice threatening to rise.

''I think you know the answer.'' Shigure said calmly.

''I don't want you to ever see her again. Do you promise?'' Akito said.

''I promise.'' Shigure promised, although inside his heart, he wasn't so sure he could keep that promise.

Notes: Well that's it for chapter two! I got it done sooner than I thought. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I'm thinking five to six.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Are You Happy Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Notes: I think I'll make seven chapters, because I want to introduce Kikyo's fiancée and get him involved in the ''love square'' Again I'm really glad people are liking this story enough to put it on story alert. Thank you!

Chapter Three: Loves Me Not

_He loves me not, he loves me not_

_She loves me not, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me…_

Loves Me Not by TATU

Kikyo felt not only hurt by the way Shigure expressed his affection towards Akito but also confused. She swore that she had seen a look of love in his eyes when he had seen her outside of the Main House. Even if he loved both her and Akito, it wasn't enough for her. Either he loved her and only her, or he didn't love her at all. Suddenly, she felt herself bumping into a man with long silverey green hair, and yellow eyes who looked oddly familiar. ''Hello, Kikyo. How goes it, my dear old friend?'' the man said. Kikyo looked up to find that the man she had bumped into was none other than Ayame Sohma. ''Ayame? Is it really you?'' Kikyo asked in a surprised voice.

''Yes, it is me, the great Ayame Sohma, creator of beauty and all men's secret fantasies!'' Ayame declared in a grand flamboyant voice.

''Uh, yeah, I can see that.'' Kikyo said as she sweat dropped.

''Anyway, how have you been?'' Ayame asked, returning to his normal voice.

''I've been okay. How come when we bumped into each other, you didn't transform into a snake?'' Kikyo asked.

''I'm not cursed anymore and neither are the other Sohmas. I don't know exactly how, but it's been lifted.'' replied Ayame.

''I don't believe it! That's wonderful! That means I can hold-'' Kikyo stopped when she realized what she was saying. Even if she could embrace Shigure, it no longer mattered because she wasn't the one he truly loved.

''Kikyo, you still love Shigure, don't you?'' Ayame asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

''I do love him, but it doesn't matter. He's married to Akito, and I'm engaged. He's a wonderful man, and he loves me.'' Kikyo replied, trying to hide the fact that it did matter to her and that she felt that Shigure loved her more than her fiancée ever could.

''I think he loves you more than he realizes, he's just afraid of hurting Akito. You should talk to him about this. Don't give up on him, there's still a chance.''

Ayame said reassuringly.

''Thanks, Ayame.'' Kikyo said in a relieved voice.

''You're welcome. I wish I could stay longer, but I must leave. My assistant and lover Miine is expecting me. Farewell Kikyo, never give up on the miracles of love.'' Ayame said as he waved goodbye.

Kikyo waved back, and as he slowly began to disappear from sight, she tried to believe in what he said about love.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Are You Happy Now?

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter Four: Dilemma

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my beau_

_You know I'm crazy over you_

Dilemma by Kelly Rowland feat. Nelly

''_Money is not the root of all evil_, _love is._'' Kikyo decided, as she sat with her fiancée, Kenji looking over the guest list deciding who should be invited and who should be invited.

Unfortunately, Kenji could never tell what she was thinking, so he asked her the question she dreaded hearing. ''Are you going to invite your ex-boyfriend Shigure?''

Kikyo hesitated for a moment before answering. ''I think I will. We're not together anymore, and I should learn to put it behind me.'' she replied.

''Are you sure?'' Kenji asked in a concerned voice.

''Yeah, I am sure.'' Kikyo lied. The truth was, she had no idea what to do about Shigure.

If she invited him over, it would only make her realize how much she loved him and needed him, even though she didn't want to. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, knowing exactly who it would be.

''Let me answer the door.'' Kenji offered, as he stood up, got out of their bedroom, and walked to the door. He opened it to find none other than Shigure. Kikyo felt herself sweating out of anxiety, and trying to hide her rose colored blush. ''Hi, there! I'm Shigure Sohma. Is Kikyo here?'' He asked in a polite but friendly voice. ''Of course, she's in the bedroom.'' replied Kenji. Shigure walked over to the bedroom, and politely knocked on the door. "Kikyo, it's me Shigure. I just want to talk to you." he said.

"Really? Well, I don't want to talk to you. " Kikyo replied angrily.

"Then how come I can hear the lovely sound of your voice?" Shigure asked, smiling at the fact he knew Kikyo wanted to talk to him, but wouldn't admit it. "O.K, fine, we'll talk for a few minutes." Kikyo said, finally giving in. She opened the door and led him into the bedroom. "What do you want from me?'' she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you all those years ago. I did what I could, you wouldn't have been happy and neither would have Akito." Shigure said truthfully.

"You're not cursed anymore, are you? Tell me the truth." Kikyo insisted.

"No, I'm not. The curse was lifted just recently because all of us zodiac members began to pull ourselves away from Akito's dominance. " Shigure explained.

"I wish you were still cursed. That way, I wouldn't want you to hold me or be near me right now." Kikyo said unhappily.

''Too bad, because I want to, even though I shouldn't." Shigure said as he embraced her lovingly and kissed her deeply. At first, her eyes widened with shock, but they closed quickly as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, never wanting it to end. Unknown to both Shigure and Kikyo, Kenji watched in anger and heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Fruits Basket: Are You Happy Now?

Chapter Five: You

_There's always something in the way,_

_There's always something getting through,_

_But it's not me,_

_It's you_

Switchfoot, You

''Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?!'' Kenji exclaimed in shock and anger. Kikyo and Shigure quickly parted from each other, and Kikyo attempted to avoid direct contact with Shigure, while he looked at her and Kenji anxiously.

''Kenji, Shigure and I were just-'' Kikyo replied, before being cut off by Shigure putting his hand on her shoulder.

''I want you both out of my house!'' Kenji told them.

''Just listen to what she has to say!'' Shigure exclaimed.

''No, I refuse to listen! I think she'd rather listen to you anyway!'' Kenji shouted.

Kikyo stood up with silent tears running down her face. ''I'm sorry Kenji, I have to go. The engagement is off.'' Kikyo declared as she walked away.

''Kikyo, wait!'' Shigure shouted before pulling her arm back. Kikyo looked back at him and said quietly: ''I can't wait anymore. Goodbye, Shigure.'' With that, she walked out of the house.

Kenji just sat there, unable to move or speak. He didn't understand what had happened nor did he want to. Shigure also sat not with anger but with sadness. He had lost her again, because he wasn't sure he could give her the love she needed.

The moment Kikyo walked out the door, she saw Akito. Fear and anxiety immediately came over her and she stopped moving.

''You're alive. I know what you've done with Shigure.'' She said in a voice Kikyo had never heard her speak. Not of anger or of coldness, but of despair.

''He's yours now, I don't care anymore. '' Kikyo lied, not to Akito but to herself.

''You've always been such a bad liar.'' Shigure replied as he snuck up behind her.

Kikyo turned around, not wanting to look at him in the face, but she did anyway because she could no longer control it.

''Do you love her or me?'' Akito asked, tears running down uncontrollably on her face.

''I'm sorry for the pain I've cause both of you. For the longest time I didn't know who I really loved, but now I do.'' Shigure said as he held Kikyo's hand and she held his.

''I give you my blessing, but I don't want to see you ever again Shigure. Leave me please.'' Akito said in her cold voice.

With that, Shigure and Kikyo walked away feeling sad and guilty, but their love and happiness they felt for each other was greater.


End file.
